KYO
by hari-nopandi
Summary: ini bercerita tentang 2 sahabat yg sangat dekat, yg bernama orihara kyouseke dan fujiwara kyoko, setelah sekian lama bersahabat, mereka perlahan mempunya persaan yg lebih dibandingkan sahabat... bagai mana kelanjutan ceritanya, langsung ke TKP #plakk! XD itu mah OVJ ya udh.., silahkan baca..


(CHAPTER-1)  
"seperti biasa"

KRIIING...! *bunyi jam weaker.

huwaa...! berisik..! jam sialan! Lebih baik kulempar keluar jendela.., "aw! Itte~, kyousuke-kun!" he? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu.., yaa.. dugaanku benar.., ada apa teriak-teriak kyo-chan!?, "oi pemalas! Bangun! Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah!", "ne~ kyo-chan, kau tau gravitasi bumi saat ini begitu tinggi...! aku tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidurku!" jawabku, haha~ jelas itu membuat kyo-chan sedikit emosi. Sekedar informasi, nama lengkapnya adalah fujiwara kyoko, dia menyukaiku semenjak smp.., jujur saja, dia memang gadis yang manis, tapi sayang.., dia terlalu galak,..

DUAAAR...! *suara pintu

"oi, oi aku lelah memperbaiki benda itu! Apa kau tau alat canggih yang disebut gagang pintu!? , kenapa kau selalu menendang pintu itu!?" ucapku pada kyo-chan dgn kesal, "dasar pemalas! Sejak kpn gravitasi bumi naik derastis!? Dan siapa yang bilang galak ha!?" ujarnya, "ini benar! Aku tak bisa beranjak dari kasur! Hehe.., aku hanya berbagi sedikit informasi ke para reader, lagi pula itu benar, kau memang galak", "para reader tidak membutuhkan informasi seperti itu! Sa-satu lagi.., a-aku tidak pernah menyukai mu~" haha.. terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia menyukaiku, mukanya memerah dan bicara dengan malu-malu.., itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.. ah~ saatnya untuk beranjak dari kasur dan mandi, aku tidak mau kyo-chan terlambat karna mengurus seorang pemalas sepertiku.. "wogh! Gravitasi bumi menjadi normal kembali, saatnya mandi~ kyo-chan..., mau ikut?" ujarku dgn nada yang sedikit mesum "pergi sana! Dasar otak mesum!" "gomen gomen, hei! Jgn ngintip!" "tak akan...! hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu dan pergi mandi!" selama aku berada di kamar mandi, aku ingin tau apa yag dilakukannya dikamarku selagi aku tak ada disana, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit dan mengintip apa yang dilakukannya...

hiks... hiks...

di-dia menangis..? ada apa dengannya...? um.. aku akan menanyakannya nanti, untuk sekarang aku lebih baik puar-pura tidak tau tentang kejadian tadi..  
"ah~ aku sudah selesai mandi, segarnya.." "oh, ka-kau sudah selesai" jawab kyo-chan sambil bergegas mengelap air matanya.., terlihat jelas bahwa dia baru selesai menangis.., mataya memerah.., "ayo kita berangkat!" ajakku dengan mengulurkan tangan pada kyo-chan "hai'"

kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah, tapi.., selama perjalanan, tampak di wajahnya ekspresi sedih.., dia terus menunduk selama perjalanan kesekolah, terus terang, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan kenapa dia menangis.., tetapi sepertinya ini bukan lah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu...

TINGG TOONG TINGG TONG...! *bunyi bel masuk

bel telah berbunyi, tetapi raut wajah kyo-chan tidak berubah sedikitpun, kami berpisah di depan kelasnya, aku mengantarkannya sampai kedepan kelasnya, berharap ada sepatah kata yang terucap darinya, sayangnya tidak ada suatu kata pun yang diucapkannya, kami berada dikelas yang berbeda.., dia berada di kelas 1-2 sedangkan aku berada di kelas 1-3..  
selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, aku terus mentap keluar jendela dan memikirkan hal itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar ada guru yang memperhatikan dan sedang berdiri tepat didepanku, guru itu, menanyakan tentang materi yang baru saja dia terangkan di depan dan mengajukan pertanyaan dengan lantang padaku "kyousuke! Siapa penemu komputer generasi pertama", dengan kagetnya aku pun menjawab "bu-bukan saya pak! Serius pak bukan saya! Ampun pak..!" karna kejadian itu, aku diusir keluar kelas dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran pada hari itu, saat berada diluar kelas, aku melihat seorang gadis yg berlari menuju tangga yang mengarah ke atap gedung sekolah.., tentu saja itu membuatku penasaran, aku pun bejalan menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, hehe.., tentu saja agar aku tidak ketahuan gadis tadi, sesampainya di atap gedung sekolah, aku terdiam melihat indahnya pemandangan dari atap gedung sekolah.., waaah..., aku tak menyangka pemandangannya seindah ini.., angin bertiup dengan kencangnya, dan cuaca pada hari itu cerah dan hangat.., sampai-sampai membuatku lupa apa tujuanku kemari, sekilas, terlihat rambut indah yg terhembus angin.., aku mendekatinya dari belakang dengan perlahan.. "kyousuke" panggil kyo-chan dengan nada yang lembut, "ka-kau tau aku disini rupanya, knp kau disini, kau tidak belajar..?" "aku membolos, yah.. sesekali tak apa membolos, ne~ duduklah disampingku" "ba-baiklah.."hmm, ada apa dengannya, nadanya bicaranya beda dengan biasanya, dan juga.., setauku, dia anak yang rajin dan tidak pernah membolos.., "kyousuke-kun, biarkan aku tidur di bahumu" dia berbicara dengan menggenggam tanganku dan dia lagsung bersender di bahuku, kurasa gravitasi bumi akan meningkat lagi, akh! Aku tak bisa beranjak kemana-mana, gravitasi bumi mengingkat dengan derastis...! "ne~ k-kyo-chan" dia tidak menjawab.. yaaa.. sepertinya dia sudah tertidur, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa saat dia tertidur, dia menjadi sangat cantik, terlebih, sekarang dia tidur dibahuku,...

Hooowam... perlahan mataku terpejam dan akupun tertidur di samping kyo-chan...

.

.

matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, dan para murid sudah banyak yg pulang.., tapi aku masih tertidur lelap, kyo-chan telah bangun dan menjagaku hingga aku terbangun...  
akupun mulai sadar dan terbangun dari tidur.. "kyo-chan? Kenapa kau masih disini..?" "jelas untuk menjagamu bodoh! " ah.. dia cepat sekali berubah, tapi, inilah fujiwara kyoko yang sebenarnya..  
"oi pemalas, ayo pulang!, kau tidak mau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini kan..?!" "iyaa.. iyaa.."

Kami berdua berjalan pulang dan kyo-chan berjalan duluan didepanku "oi! Ayo lah jalanmu lambat sekali" "gomen, iya.. iya.. akan ku percepat" jujur saja, pada saat itu aku masih merasa ngantuk.., sesampainya di persimpangan, kami berpisah, karna rumah kyo-chan dan rumahku berbeda jalan.., "sampai ketemu besok ya, kyousuke-kun" "iya.., sampai jumpa besok, kyo-chan", saat kami berjalan berpisah, tiba-tiba dia berteriak dari jauh "kyousuke-kun...!" lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.., aku memerhatikannya gerak mulutnya.., dia seperti berkata "arigatou" lalu dia tersenyum bahagia.., kyo-chan langsung berlari pergi, aku pun berjalan pulang kerumah sambil tersenyum.., hah~ hari ini hari yang aneh.., tapi benar-benar menyenangkan..., apakan setiap hari akan kulalui sperti ini...? aku berharap hari esok akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa... . . . . .

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED . .


End file.
